


Take Care of Yourself

by alateni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm bad at keeping myself swear-free, M/M, rated teen because I don't remember if there's swearing, there probably is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: "Little kids only tease the people they like."Alternatively: Wonwoo's things have been going missing for the past month and he's finally gotten sick of it.





	

                “Huh? I swear I packed it this morning though?” Wonwoo blinks, staring at his bag in confusion. Ruffling through the multitude of pages and other nonsense, Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows together in an attempt to focus. Practically shuffling through everything in his bag, Wonwoo sighs, falling back into his chair.

                “What’s up Jeon?” Wonwoo’s classmate asks, peering forwards and looking into the male’s bag. “You’re not usually this riled up.”

                “Someone took my lunch again,” Wonwoo complains. “I know I grabbed it on my way out this morning – I made sure of it – but now it’s not here. This is the third time this week something of mine has gone missing.”

                “Sucks man,” the other boy leans back in his chair, shrugging unhelpfully. “Looks like you’ll have to go buy one.”

                “Campus food is so damn expensive though,” Wonwoo whines, but the other boy had already turned away. Not like his classmates were helpful, in a huge lecture like this, those that sat next to you were merely there for your notes. Getting up from his spot, Wonwoo leaves the rapidly emptying lecture hall. His classes were finished for the day, so he could probably just go home and make something less expensive, but he was hungry and was not looking forward to the hour home commute. Walking out of the building, Wonwoo walks away from the wretched place and ends up at the library. Breezing into the quiet environment, Wonwoo naturally makes his way to the back. He practically lived at the library, and could most possibly make the trip half dead and blindfolded.

                Reaching the ‘staff only’ work room, Wonwoo ignores the sign on the front and pushes the door open forcefully. It swings open, hitting the other wall, and shocking the slender male inside. The other boy turns around sharply, shooting Wonwoo an annoyed glare, before motioning for him to close the door. Inside the room stood a couple of tables, pushed inwards to create a larger surface. There were a number of cabinets scattered around the perimeter of the place, with four potted plants in the corners. Next to the door was a bookcase cluttered with randomly placed books and water bottles, while on the opposite side of the place was a small counter with various kitchen appliances – including a coffee maker and microwave.

                “Can you not read hyung? You’re not supposed to be here,” Minghao snorts, leaning back into his chair as Wonwoo closes the door and takes the spot across from him.

                “Like I haven’t heard that before,” Wonwoo replies, ignoring the distasteful scowl on Minghao’s face, before leaning forward to swat at the Chinese boy’s arm. “You know you like it when I come visit you, don’t even lie. I don’t understand why or how you got a job at the library – you hate everything and everyone in this building.”

                “I need money,” Minghao answers simply. “Anyways, why are you here? Aren’t your classes finished for today?”

                “ _Someone_ stole my lunch,” Wonwoo narrows his eyes as he stares at Minghao with betrayal and distrust. “And I don’t want to go buy an overpriced meal so I’m here, investigating the disappearance of my stuff for the _third time this week_.”

                “I didn’t take it if that’s what you’re implying,” Minghao smirks, as if he knew something Wonwoo didn’t, before going back to his homework on the table. “Seriously, you can search me and my entire house, it’s not there.”

                “Then _who_ has it?” Wonwoo whines, collapsing on the table. “If _you_ don’t have it then no one else can! It’s not like I have a plethora of friends who would do this kind of thing.”

                “You don’t have a lot of friends, period,” Minghao replies absentmindedly.

                “That was uncalled for,” Wonwoo sits back up, glaring at the younger boy in front of him. “Aren’t you supposed to be my best friend?”

                “You said it first,” Minghao shrugs. “Anyways, I may have a clue as to who stole your lunch, do you want a hint?” Minghao grins, face full of mischief. Wonwoo groans loudly, knowing how much Minghao liked to draw things out. The boy basically lived for having the world in the palm of his hand, and Wonwoo couldn’t help but pity Minghao’s future lover. Said person would either have to be extensively dominating or helplessly pliant.

                “Can’t you just tell me?” Wonwoo tries, knowing full well what Minghao’s answer would be. He puffs out his cheeks, pouting as hard as he could, and looks at Minghao with all the sadness and ‘please pity me’-ness he could. It didn’t work. “Fine, give me a hint,” Wonwoo huffs, immediately going back to his usual expression.

                “He’s tall,” Minghao lists off, holding up one finger.

                “Lots of people are tall,” Wonwoo points out.

                “Not Jihoon hyung,” Minghao snickers. “But fine, he’s taller than the both of us.”

                “That still doesn’t help,” Wonwoo mopes. “Another hint?” Wonwoo tries.

                “Only if you take over my Sunday shift,” Minghao hums. Wonwoo groans again, of _course_ this was Minghao’s end goal. The Chinese male probably didn’t even know who took Wonwoo’s lunch but the little shit was a manipulative little shit. Acting cute and pretending he didn’t understand Korean, Minghao corrected _Wonwoo’s_ essays for goodness sake’s, and Wonwoo didn’t even speak a second language.

                “But I have a 7 AM morning class!” Wonwoo exclaims. “And your Sunday shifts end at 12 AM!”

                “That’s a good seven hours of sleep,” Minghao practically purrs, spinning around in his chair happily.

                “You don’t even have any classes on Monday,” Wonwoo tries again.

                “And it looks like you won’t have any lunch if you don’t agree,” Minghao replies dismissively. The boy looks down at his fingernails, singing under his breath while Wonwoo sighs and mulls the decision over. Honestly, Wonwoo didn’t _really_ need his lunch. He could just buy it or suffer the hunger pains until he got home. But this was the third time this had happened – not to mention a series of other pranks being played on him – and Wonwoo was _positive_ that it was all by the same person. After all, at the end of the day he always received a note, with the stolen item of the day attached to it (it ranged from his lunch to his glasses to his socks) with a simple ‘Look after yourself!  <3’ written on it.

                “Fine, but you’re bringing me breakfast,” Wonwoo agrees.

                “I’ll buy something,” Minghao shrugs. “Anyways, your wonderful thief is delightfully tanned and you know him quite well.” With that, Wonwoo stands up, sending the chair he was sitting on flying back in rage. Minghao snickers at the bright red colour that had taken over Wonwoo’s face before leaning back into his own chair comfortingly. “Remember, you didn’t hear this from me,” Minghao calls as Wonwoo races out of the library. The Chinese boy peers out of the small window of the staff room to see Wonwoo running out the doors, practically barrelling into a group of girls, before laughing to himself. Returning to his spot, Minghao pulls his phone out, scrolling up to his latest text conversation, and shooting out a message.

** MESSAGE TO: ** **Jerry**

**[2:21 PM]**

The package is coming.

 

                “Hyung what if he doesn’t notice me and I keep doing this until someone else catches me and then I’m sent to jail and I’ll never get to confess my undying love–”

                “Shut the fuck up before I throw you off this building,” Junhui sighs, glaring daggers into the tall boy he had the unfortunate luck of calling a best friend sitting next to him. “Mingyu you’ll be fine, now just be quiet so I can _study_ for fuck’s sakes.”

                “But hyung!” Mingyu whines, all 180 something – Junhui was certain the other boy would never stop growing – centimetres of puppy wiggling in irritation and worry. “It’s been almost a month now! And he’s never noticed! Never said a word to me! Oh God what if he knows and he’s mad at me and that’s why he didn’t smile more than five centimetres yesterday? I _knew_ something was wrong!”

                “First of all,” Junhui sighs, closing his textbook. “I told you to shut up. Second of all, that’s creepy.”

                “What’s creepy?” Mingyu tilts his head to the side, staring at the older Chinese man in confusion. “That you don’t want to study?”

                “You’re literally an idiot,” Junhui groans, massaging his temples.

                “I can’t literally be an idiot because I get good grades so that’s not factual,” Mingyu blinks. “The correct phrase would probably be–”

                “Look, I’m a foreigner, I’m allowed some slack,” Junhui slaps Mingyu’s shoulder, effectively getting the giant to be quiet. “Anyways, it’s creepy that you know exactly how wide Wonwoo’s smile is. And that you can tell when he doesn’t smile as much.”

                “Not really, Wonwoo usually smiles just as wide as a chocolate bar and I know the convenience store chocolate bars are around–”

                “I don’t really care,” Junhui snaps.

                “Are you mad at me too now? You’re my best friend hyung! I can’t have _you_ mad at me too!” Mingyu whines, throwing his long arms around Junhui and snuggling into the Chinese man’s side. Practically climbing onto Junhui’s lap, Mingyu whines all the way, even going as far as to sniffle into Junhui’s _expensive_ shirt before the shorter boy resigns himself to his fate. You learned to do that after a while of knowing Mingyu. The other boy – although he looked like a model on the outside – was really just a seven-year-old child that had never grown up. Whining and complaining were two of Mingyu’s best skills, and with a dramatic and puppy-like personality, Mingyu ended up being a disappointment to all of his dates.

                Junhui didn’t mind though, even though he insulted Mingyu all the time, he meant well. He’d never admit it, but Junhui was there to make sure Mingyu wouldn’t get hurt. He figured that if slowly insulted Mingyu enough, the tall boy would develop so thick a skin that other people who _really_ wanted to hate on him wouldn’t be able to phase the boy. And it worked, to an extent. Mingyu knew Junhui was just kidding, and honestly, Junhui was a lot nicer than some of the people Mingyu knew (read: mainly Minghao) so Mingyu appreciated the elder’s compassion. After all, while most everyone else would quickly leave the premise the minute Mingyu began to sniffle, Junhui would come closer, armed with a blanket and a hot thermos, and let the puppy cuddle into his side until he felt better.

                “Kim Mingyu!” a deep voice all but _growls_ , breaking the two friends apart. Junhui looks up, surprisingly not very surprised, before practically laughing as a furious Wonwoo runs up to them. He pushes Mingyu off of him, scooting backwards when Wonwoo sends him a possessive glare, before smiling lopsidedly at the other twenty-year-old boy.

                “Hey Wonwoo, what’s up?” Junhui says easily as Mingyu collects himself off the floor. Junhui grins knowingly when Wonwoo looks at him, even going as far as to wiggle his eyebrows at the deep voiced male. “You don’t usually join us up here on the roof.”

                “Did I ask Junhui?” Wonwoo retorts, completely ignoring the smirk on Junhui’s face before turning to Mingyu. “Kim Mingyu!” Wonwoo shouts again, causing Mingyu to jump at the sound. Awkwardly turning to face Wonwoo, Mingyu smiles and waves – only to jump a second time when Wonwoo stomps up to him. Slinking away, Junhui runs away from the scene, not wanting to witness the events to come. Things could only end in two ways, either the two sexually frustrated males would end up making out, or someone would get their brain punched in – neither of which Junhui wanted to stick around for.

                “Y-yes hyung?” Mingyu stutters, slightly put off by the angry look on Wonwoo’s face. He sits up straight while Junhui slinks away, and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Seeing the nervous and somewhat scared look on Mingyu’s face – seriously, the boy looked like he was about to be scolded by his parents – Wonwoo sighs and tries to rearrange his facial features into something less intimidating. Taking a deep breath, Wonwoo manages to pull his previous scowl into a somewhat pleasurable straight line.

                “Mingyu,” Wonwoo reiterates, much calmer this time around. “Do you happen to know where my lunch is?”

                “L-lunch?” Mingyu repeats.  He blinks a couple times, looking at Wonwoo’s unimpressed face, before standing up in excitement. “O-oh! Lunch! Wait, lunch?”

                “Yes,” Wonwoo sighs, resisting the urge to massage his temples. Mingyu wasn’t an idiot – contrary to what Minghao thought – and he got good marks. But he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. It took him a while to understand things (meaning Wonwoo often had to sacrifice hours of sleep to tutor him) and he was never the first person to laugh at a joke. “My lunch, it’s gone. Actually, a lot of my other things have been taken from my bag for the past month.”

                “Have you reported it?” Mingyu says nervously, not quite sure how to come clean to Wonwoo. “Or did you get it back?”

                “I get it back at the end of the day in some shape or form,” Wonwoo’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Not really sure how the person manages to take it away from my bag and then put it back in without me noticing. But it’s slightly irritating when I need my glasses to see the board or like now, when I want to fucking eat.”

                “A-ah,” Mingyu begins to sweat slightly. Rubbing the nape of his neck at Wonwoo’s disgruntled expression. He hadn’t meant to hinder Wonwoo’s day or whatever, it was just meant to be a small prank or teasing way to get Wonwoo to pay more attention to him. Which was kind of stupid now that Mingyu thought about it, since Wonwoo spent more than half of his week with Mingyu. The other time was spent sleeping or studying. Heck, Wonwoo spent more time with Mingyu than he did with Minghao, and those two had been friends even before Minghao moved to Korea for school. “At least the person gave it back?”

                “I guess,” Wonwoo shrugs before moving on to what he came to do. Either he was leaving here with Mingyu’s confession or he was going to jump off the building. “But, a little birdie told me that the person taking my stuff was someone I knew. And that he was tall. And tan. And I’m not stupid Mingyu, I put the pieces together.”

                “R-really now,” Mingyu continues his stuttering – unable to control his nerves. “And who did you think it could be?” Laughing awkwardly when Wonwoo shoots him a deadpan look, Mingyu waves his hands in front of him in some sort of defense against Wonwoo’s silent judgement. “Junhui hyung is tan and tall!”

                “It’s you Mingyu, I know,” Wonwoo states. He looks up at Mingyu with an unknown look on his face. It was a mixture between amusement and disbelief. Mingyu, on the other hand, was too busy freaking out to note any of this.

                “Uhm, uh, maybe? I mean, like, I might have it?” Mingyu flails, physically unable to concentrate. He was freaking out, for no reason since this was the entire reason he had started taking Wonwoo’s things. He was hoping the older would catch on. The shorter male was extremely perceptive and noticed things about Mingyu even before he could come to terms with them himself.

                “Open your bag Mingyu,” Wonwoo orders tiredly, pointing at the navy-blue bag on the floor near Mingyu’s feet. Giving up, Mingyu drags his feet over to the bag and opens it slowly. Looking between Wonwoo’s face and his backpack, Mingyu sighs before pulling out Wonwoo’s lunch out of it. Eyes lightning up at the sight of his precious food, Wonwoo rushes forwards to grab it, only for Mingyu to hold it up and out of Wonwoo’s reach. “You’re shitting me,” Wonwoo glares at Mingyu, stomach grumbling at the unfairness of the entire situation.

                “Wait, please let me explain?” Mingyu pleads, not wanting Wonwoo to leave with the wrong impression of the situation. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, then back at his lunch, before sighing. If it had been anyone else, Wonwoo would have grabbed the lunch and ran. But Mingyu had a way of bringing out the more sentimental side of him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Mingyu was just so precious. Not in the way that he couldn’t defend himself, because tall people always look intimidating and capable, but more in the manner that Mingyu was too trusting. Always looking for people to help and talk to, Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel jealous yet protective whenever he saw Mingyu with someone else. It’s not even that Wonwoo didn’t like Mingyu hanging out with someone else, but it’s more like he was scared someone would take advantage of him.

                “Fine,” Wonwoo sighs, settling down. “Can I eat my lunch while you talk though?” Mingyu nods, handing Wonwoo’s lunch over, and sitting down next to him. As Wonwoo opens the container of fried rice, Mingyu clears his throat.

                “So, uhm, yeah, you caught me,” Mingyu starts off, trying not to get distracted as Wonwoo silently munches on his food. “I’ve been taking your stuff for the past month. I’ve gotten Minghao and Junhui hyung to help, either to distract you or to grab it from your bag or slip it back in – which is probably why you’ve never caught me.”

                “And why did you decide to do this?” Wonwoo inquires, swallowing a mouthful of rice. He leans over to grab his own bag and takes a gulp of water from water bottle before turning back to Mingyu with a quizzical expression.

                “I wanted,” Mingyu mumbles bashfully, looking down at his feet as he feels Wonwoo’s gaze on him.

                “I can’t hear you Mingyu,” Wonwoo grins at the pink tips of Mingyu’s ears. “Speak up.”

                “I wanted,” Mingyu sighs. He brings his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on them before continuing. “I wanted you to pay more attention to me.”

                “Seriously?” Wonwoo bursts out laughing. “Sorry, sorry,” he quickly apologizes when he sees the hurt look on Mingyu’s face but can’t contain the last bit of giggles in his system. “That’s adorable,” Wonwoo hums finishing off the last bit of his lunch, he had been ravenous after all. Scooting closer to Mingyu, Wonwoo pats Mingyu’s head. “You could’ve just asked.”

                “I guess,” Mingyu mumbles, pressing closer to Wonwoo’s slender body. “But I didn’t want to seem stupid. I don’t know. It’s stupid. You were already spending time with me. I was just being. I don’t know.” Mingyu pouts, sniffling slightly before covering his face with his hands.

                “Don’t,” Wonwoo starts, reaching out to pull Mingyu’s hands away from his face. Entwining their hands together, the shorter boy pulls Mingyu closer until they’re sitting directly in front of each other, hands clasped at their sides, and foreheads leaning against the other’s. “You’re not stupid. A little slow, but definitely not stupid.” Mingyu nods, and Wonwoo laughs lightly when his head also begins to move.

                “Why are you so amused by this?” Mingyu whines, tugging slightly on Wonwoo’s hands. The older boy grins at the action before rubbing his thumb over Mingyu’s hands.

                “It reminds me,” Wonwoo explains. “Of when little kids bully the person they like.”

                “Are you implying that I like you?” Mingyu teases, going back to his usual, child-like self.

                “Uhm,” Wonwoo starts, flushing at the intonation of Mingyu’s statement. Grinning at the change of roles, Mingyu pulls Wonwoo forwards until the boy is in his lap. Letting go of his hands, Mingyu wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and rests his hands on his hips. “W-what are you doing?”

                “Teasing the person I like,” Mingyu replies simply, leaning forwards to nuzzle Wonwoo’s nose with his own.

                “You like me then,” Wonwoo says in awe. Tasting the words on his tongue and smiling at the meaning behind it. “You like me.”

                “Yes hyung,” Mingyu grins. “I like you. Do you like me?”

                “Perhaps,” Wonwoo smiles slyly. “If you stop stealing my things I’ll like you.”

                “I don’t have to steal anything else,” Mingyu replies. “Because I’ve already stolen your heart.”

                “That’s cheesy as fuck!” Junhui screams from his spot at the staircase leading up to the roof.

                “Oh God,” Wonwoo groans as he hears Junhui approaching. Mingyu laughs, letting go of Wonwoo so the older boy could face their friend. Turning around, Wonwoo stumbles over a phone. Picking it up, he narrows his eyes at the message on it.

                “So you guys are good?” Junhui asks, hands on his hips with a knowing smirk on his face. “Making out and stuff? Or are you guys going to fight now?”

                “Making out,” Mingyu replies. “In the future hopefully. For now, just cuddles.”

                “Lame,” Junhui says simply.

                “Why did you come back anyways?” Mingyu inquires, tilting his head in confusion.

                “I forgot my phone,” Junhui explains. “There it is. Wonwoo who let you go through my stuff?”

                “Why is your nickname here Jerry?” Wonwoo asks, turning the phone towards Mingyu and Junhui. “And why have you been talking to this other person so much? Who is this anyways?”

                “N-none of your business!” Junhui exclaims, lunging forwards and grabbing his phone back. He looks through the conversation, seeing if Wonwoo had meddled in something else, before slipping it into his pocket and backing away from the two.

                “What is this? Are you blushing Jun?” Wonwoo smirks, stalking forwards. Junhui, like Minghao, always seemed to have the upper hand. Anything from being more confident to just knowing more about things (Wonwoo had no idea how Junhui and Minghao managed to get so much dirt on so many people), Wonwoo had served as a victim to Junhui’s teasing more than once. No way he was going to let this chance pass up.

                “No, you’re stupid, I’m leaving,” Junhui flees, the redness of his ears still apparent despite the distance between them. Laughing loudly at his retreating form, Wonwoo turns towards Mingyu and tilts his head to the side.

                “So what now?” Wonwoo asks, watching as Mingyu packs up his stuff.

                “Unfortunately, I have to go to class,” Mingyu laughs at Wonwoo’s disheartened expression.

                “Fine,” Wonwoo huffs as Mingyu gets ready to go. Grabbing his sleeve, Wonwoo pulls on Mingyu’s shirt and presses his lips against the other’s. It’s a sweet, chaste kiss. With a bit of pain from the force of their heads smashing together, but the warm feeling of adoration fills Wonwoo up nonetheless. Releasing his grasp on Mingyu’s clothes, Wonwoo pushes the younger boy along on his way. “Take care of yourself,” Wonwoo grins at the dazed look on Mingyu’s face.

                “You look after yourself too,” Mingyu winks. “I won’t be writing you a note anymore so make sure to remember.”

                “That’s fine, as long as you’re there to remind me,” Wonwoo says cheekily, before waving at Mingyu’s retreating form. Picking up his lunch and bag, Wonwoo looks down at his phone and groans inwardly.

** MESSAGE FROM: ** **Ming-ho**

**[2:53 PM]**

That was cheesy.

** MESSAGE TO: ** **Ming-ho**

**[2:55 PM]**

You weREN’T EVEN HERE

**Author's Note:**

> Too much fluff. But I don't write anything other than fluff whoops. There might be a JunHao continuation to this in the future (I've already kind of low key set it up lol) depending on how busy I am.
> 
> This is also crossposted on my [Tumblr](http://cinnamingbao.tumblr.com/).
> 
>   
> Hope you're smiling!  
> 
> 
>   
> ~ alateni  
> 


End file.
